Road to Home
by TimeToWriteIsHistory
Summary: A "missing moment"-like fic based on the Klaine fic "Home," by of-a-crescendo. Mindy is at the airport with her parents when she sees a very sad boy. He looks nice. And nice people shouldn't be sad, so she decides to go talk to him.


****This came about through re-reading the Klaine fanfic "Home" by of-a-crescendo (Livejournal) and then listening to "Welcome Home" by Radical Face directly afterward. This will only make sense if you've read "Home," because this is basically my idea of what happens concerning Blaine right before the end.****

**Disclaimer: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson belong to Fox Broadcasting Company, and major credit goes to of-a-crescendo, who I wanted to ask permission to write this but I don't have a Livejournal. The only character that belongs to me is Mindy.**

He looks so _sad_. I know Mommy and Daddy said to stay with them, but people shouldn't be sad. So I walk up to him, because he looks nice and nice people especially shouldn't be sad.

"My name's Mindy." I stick my hand out like Mommy and Daddy taught me to.

His eyes get really wide, like he's su- su- surprised, and he looks at my hand for a minute before shaking it.

"My name's Blaine. Are you lost?" His voice sounds sort of rough so he must have been crying.

"No." I climb up onto the chair next to him. He's really pretty. I thought pretty people didn't cry.

"Where are your parents?"

"Why are you sad?" I ask, because I don't want to have to leave him and he looks nice enough to make me find my mommy and daddy instead of talk to him.

"I'm not sad." He swallows. I know 'cause I hear it.

"Your eyes are red and you're not smiling and I think you've been crying. That means you're sad."

Blaine laughs. "You're smart."

And I grin. "I know. Mommy says I'm gonna be a va- vale- va'dic–"

"A valedictorian?"

"Yeah! A val'dic'toran when I grow up."

"Your parents must be very proud of you." He's smiling but he looks serious. "They must be missing you right now."

"Why are you sad?" I ask again, 'cause I'm not leaving him until I figure out how I can make him smile.

He looks at me for a few minutes, not talking. Why do people do that to me? And then he rolls his eyes!

"You're not going to leave until I tell you, are you?" he says like he's at the end of a very, very, _very_ long day.

"Nope!" I kick my feet forward ('cause my feet don't touch the ground and I know it makes me look _very_ cute) and I look up at him and I– Mommy calls it "batting my eyelashes"– and I smile real big so he can see the gap in my teeth that Daddy says makes everyone do what I want.

Blaine sighs. "I'm sad because I messed up."

"Messed up what?"

He sighs again. "Love."

"Then fix it!"

"It's not that easy." He sounds sadder than he did before.

"Of course it is!" I put my hands on my hips. "When you do something wrong, you make it better!"

"Sometimes," he says really quietly, "you can't fix what you break."

"You musta messed up really bad then."

"Yeah." I see water in his eyes. "I did."

"What'dja do?"

Blaine puts his head in his hands and then wipes his eyes. "I said a lot of bad things."

"But then you just gotta say good things!"

He laughs a little. "It's not that easy."

"Why not?" I get off the chair to put my hands on my hips this time so I can give him my mean look.

When he sees my mad look he looks even sadder. "I hurt him." He stops, looking angry for a second.

I don't know what to say. I know people shouldn't hurt people, especially people they love, but he looks so _sad_.

"Did you mean to hurt him?"

His mouth falls open. "No! Of course not!"

"And you love him? Right?"

Blaine stops looking at me and his eyes get all twinkly. "Of course."

"Then why can't you fix it?"

He just looks down. He won't say anything. So I say, "What does it feel like?"

"Huh?"

"Love. What does it feel like?"

And his eyes get all twinkly again. "I feel warm inside, whenever I'm with him. Just being near him, thinking about him, makes me smile. When I hold his hand, it feels like home."

He keeps talking, but I stop listening, because I see another sad person. He's pretty, like Blaine is (but he doesn't look like Blaine), but he's crying. I think the crying makes him look even prettier, even though people shouldn't be sad.

"When I look at him sometimes, it feels like heaven and earth have stopped–"

I poke Blaine, because I think maybe he can talk to the pretty boy and make him un-sad or maybe they can both be sad together, and Blaine looks up but then the pretty boy looks up too and they both stop moving and Blaine stops talking and I'm scared 'cause it feels like Blaine's stopped breathing but then he's breathing too fast and I think he's gonna cry and he yells "Kurt?"


End file.
